Folge 2: Dornen der Rose
by May20
Summary: hier die nächste Folge von meiner kleinen Serie!Inuyasha kommt durch Kouga auf die Spur eines Dämons, der auf der Jagd nach ihm ist. Als er ihn findet, hat dieser bereits Sesshoumaru in seiner Gewalt. Wird Inuyasha seinen Bruder retten wollen? Und was i
1. Default Chapter

Also, ich habe mich entschieden, eine ganze Serie von Folgen zu schreiben ;-) knuddelt ihr Hundilein. Man braucht allerdings nicht jede Folge zu lesen, weil ich immer eine kurze Zusammenfassung schreiben werde. Wer allerdings dennoch alle Folgen liest, den möchte ich bitten, mir bei jeder ein Feedback zu geben, sei es nun gut oder schlecht. Viele von euch sind auch Autoren und weil ihr selbst wisst, wie wichtig Reviews sind, geht mit gutem Beispiel voran.

KenYasha: Wow! Danke für das große Lob! Was will ich noch mehr? Suüi daumen hoch Ja, ich habe vor eine ganze serie von Inuyasha zu schreiben, wenn mein PC wieder funzt. Hier ist also Folge 2, nichts für schwache nerven, wenn man das so sagen darf... allerdings in kleineren chapis, weil vielen lesern es wohl schwer fällt, so lange kapitel zu lesen. machs gut!

Warning: In dieser Story werden Anspielungen auf Rape gemacht und auch darüber geschrieben.

Was bisher geschah: Kagomes Mom hat Inuyasha Schlaftabletten gegeben, worauf dieser in seiner Epoche in Mirokus Armen zusammengebrochen ist. Die beiden sind nun stärker mit einander verbunden, als zuvor, da Miroku Inuyashas Aura sehen konnte. Kagome hat Inuyasha gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück in ihre Ära bringen können, wo er vom jungen Arzt Ken gerettet werden konnte. Ken muss über den Halbdämon schweigen.

Inhaltsangabe: Inuyasha kommt durch Kouga auf die Spur eines Dämons, der auf der Jagd nach ihm ist. Als er ihn findet, hat dieser bereits Sesshoumaru in seiner Gewalt. Wird Inuyasha seinen Bruder retten wollen? Und was ist der Preis dafür?

------

Folge 2

Dornen der Rose

- Auf der Spur -

Kagome war gerade auf dem Weg zum alten Schrein. Ihr gelber Rucksack war fest auf ihren Rücken gespannt und lastete schwer auf ihren Schultern.

„Zum Glück bietet Inuyasha sich immer an, meine Tasche zu tragen," überlegte sie laut. „Wenn ich den Rucksack die ganze Zeit halten müsste, würde ich irgendwann zusammen brechen."

Kagome strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Eine Phase der Tests und wichtigen Arbeiten war gerade zu Ende gegangen und in letzter Zeit war es selten geworden, dass sie ihren Freunden bei der Suche nach den Juwelensplittern hatte behilflich sein können. Aber das sollte sich jetzt wieder ändern! Schließlich war der ganze Stress jetzt vorbei.

Sie schlenderte über den Hof und lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Wie sehr sie ihre Freunde vermisst hatte! Sie freute sich so sehr darauf, endlich wieder mit ihnen durch die Lande streifen zu können, um ihrer Aufgabe nachzugehen: Das Juwel der vier Seelen zu vervollständigen.

.-.-.-.

Inuyasha saß am Brunnen, wie immer die letzte Zeit und starrte hinein. Seine Ohren hingen unaufmerksam herab und seine goldenen Augen zeugten davon, dass er in einer Traumwelt verschwunden war.

Sango konnte nur erahnen, dass er sich in Gedanken bei Kagome befand. Dass sie so lange weg war, setzte ihm doch ziemlich zu und seit drei Tagen nun mehr, schien er es fast nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Sicher wäre er sie besuchen gegangen, aber vor ihrer Abreise hatte Kagome ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick davor gewarnt, dies zu tun. Sie hatte zu lernen...

Sango zerbrach sich nicht den Kopf darüber, was sie da so Wichtiges zu lernen hatte. Schließlich kannte sie die Zukunft nicht. Zwar wurde sie manchmal neugierig, wenn Inuyasha und Kagome sich darüber unterhielten, oder Kagome ihnen wieder eines dieser Wunder offenbarte, welche für sie selbstverständlich waren, aber gleichzeitig glaubte sie auch, dass sie selbst diese Zeit beängstigend finden würde. Dort gab es keine Dämonen und Monster zu jagen, sie wäre also quasi arbeitslos.

Inuyashas Regung ließ sie aufmerksam werden. Sie griff nach dem neben ihr im Gras dösenden Mönch und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Miroku, ich glaube, Kagome kommt."

Miroku blinzelte verschlafen und brauchte eine Minute, um wieder wach zu werden. Als er sich wieder gefunden hatte, kletterte Kagome schon aus dem Brunnen und Inuyasha nahm ihr den großen gelben Rucksack ab.

„Hallo Inuyasha!"grüßte sie den Halbdämon und fiel ihm um den Hals, so dass er Acht geben musste, nicht hinten über zu fallen.

Sie drückte ihr Gesicht ganz fest an ihn und sog seinen Geruch tief ein. Er roch nach Wald.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und blickte in zwei große Augen.

Inuyasha wurde rot und verriet ihr die Wahrheit schon, bevor er es leugnen konnte. Schnell drückte er sie von sich weg und schaute in eine andere Richtung.

„Natürlich hab ich das. Wir konnten ja schließlich ganze zwei Wochen nicht mit der Juwelensuche fortfahren."

Dieser Idiot! Er kann aber auch nicht einmal die Wahrheit sagen! Kagome stöhnte.

„Er hat dich sogar furchtbar vermisst,"schaltete sich Sango ein und umarmte die Schülerin herzlich. „Die letzten drei Tage hat er nichts weiter gemacht, als vor dem Brunnen zu sitzen und hinein zu starren."

„Ist das wahr, Inuyasha?"fragte Kagome, als sie sich wieder von ihrer Freundin löste. „Das ist ja süß!"

Der Halbdämon knurrte Sango gefährlich an, aber diese wusste, dass sie von ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte. Nachdem Kagome auch Miroku umarmt hatte... und dieser nun mit einer prächtigen Beule am Kopf am Boden lag, wandte sie sich wieder dem Halbdämon zu.

„Ken lässt dich grüßen,"richtete sie ihm aus und Inuyasha zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sie sprach. „Ken... der Arzt."

Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Jedoch machte er keine Anstalten, sich zu freuen. Mit Unbehagen dachte er an die Ereignisse zurück, die Ken und ihn zusammengeführt hatten. Aber Kagome fand es nicht länger schlimm, dass der Arzt von Inuyasha wusste. Eigentlich was Ken gar kein so übler Typ und Kagome war einfach nur froh, dass Inuyasha damals überlebt hatte.

„Also was ist? Wollt ihr euch weiter anschweigen, oder machen wir uns bald mal auf, um Juwelensplitter zu suchen?"drängelte Shippou und zupfte an Inuyashas Hosenbein.

Dieser sah gar nicht so erfreut über diese Geste aus und kaum zwei Sekunden später zierte eine Beule den Kopf des kleinen Fuchsdämons.

„Inuyasha!" schrie Kagome ihn an und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick.

„Was?! Gehen wir jetzt los, oder übernachten wir hier,"wand sich der Halbdämon schnell heraus und schlug eine Richtung ein.

„Mach platz!"

Rumms!

Miroku, Sango, Shippou und Kagome gingen achtlos an dem Dämon vorbei, der nun in einer Erdmulde lag und alle Viere von sich streckte.

„Au."


	2. Auf der Spur 2

Auf der Spur 2

Sie durchstreiften einen dichten Wald nahe den Bergen. Es war früher Vormittag und die Sonne stand noch nicht sehr hoch. Kagome betrachtete sich den Morgenhimmel, der in einem zarten Rosa erstrahlte. Es war wunderschön in dieser Ära. Die Natur war hier noch unberührt und unbeschadet von irgendwelchen Abgasen. Kagome atmete tief ein, um die frische Luft zu genießen.

Inuyasha dagegen atmete flach. Ein Gestank hing ihm in der Nase, wie er ihn nun mehr seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Es roch nach Wölfen.

Er wandte den Blick hinüber zu den weit entfernten Bergen, wo Kougas Revier war. Bewusst hielt er viel Abstand von dieser Gegend, denn diesem aufgeblasenen Wolfsdämon zu begegnen war eines der Dinge, auf die er nicht sehr scharf war. Er mochte Kouga nicht, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er Kagome lieber in sicherer Entfernung zu ihm wissen wollte.

„Spürst du irgendetwas?"fragte Miroku die junge Schülerin irgendwann.

Aber Kagome schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, keine Juwelensplitter in der Nähe."

Tatsächlich spürte sie nichts, gar nichts. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit gen die Berge, doch selbst dort konnte sie nichts ausmachen.

Ob Kouga wohl gerade nicht in seinem Revier ist? überlegte sie.

Schließlich hatte er gleich zwei Splitter, aber sie war nicht im Stande, ihn aufzuspüren. Sie konnte seine Präsenz normalerweise schon Kilometer entfernt spüren. Ob Naraku ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatte? Irgendwie machte sie sich Sorgen um den Dämon, obwohl er sie damals einfach so und ohne ihre Erlaubnis hatte zur Frau nehmen wollen. Inuyasha würde es nicht gut heißen, dass sie sich sorgte, es würde ihn wütend machen. Also beschloss sie, ihre Gedanken vorerst einmal bei sich zu behalten.

Inuyasha blieb stehen und hielt seine Nase in den Wind.

„Witterst du etwas?"fragte Sango, die zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

Inuyashas Augen verengten sich und wurden zu zwei goldenen Schlitzen.

„Ja."

Er fletschte die Zähne und ging in Angriffsstellung.

„Da sind Wölfe. Nicht weit von uns entfernt."

Sango schritt sofort vor Inuyasha, der ziemlich angespannt war und leise knurrte. Die Dämonenjägerin wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Halbdämon auf die Wölfe losging, die vielleicht gar keinen Streit suchten. Seit diesem merkwürdigen Vorfall vor drei Wochen mit diesen Schlaftabletten, wie Kagome sie nannte, war er völlig in sich gegangen und ziemlich nervös. Er mied das Dorf zunehmend und sprach sehr wenig. Nur in Kagomes Gesellschaft war er etwas offener und zugänglicher, wodurch vor allem Shippou ihre Gesellschaft suchte, denn der kleine Fuchs musste ziemlich oft unter seiner schlechten Laune leiden.

„Hey! Ihr Wölfe!"rief Sango in den Wald, um einem plötzlichen Auftauchen von ihnen zuvor zu kommen. „Wir wissen, dass ihr da seid! Zeigt euch, wenn ihr friedlich seid!"

Inuyasha tat einen Schritt nach vorne und Sango wusste, sie kamen näher. Schnell hob sie ihren Arm und hielt Inuyasha damit zurück.

„Reiß dich zusammen,"fuhr sie ihn an und schickte ihm einen bösen Blick.

Sie spürte, wie Inuyasha sich etwas zurückzog, aber dennoch nicht bereit war, ganz nachzugeben. Er würde hier an ihrer Seite bleiben.

„Seid ihr es? Chefin?"kam eine Stimme aus dem Wald, sie klang gehetzt und außer Atem.

„Ja, wir sind es! Wo seid ihr?"antwortete Kagome sofort und ging auf die Anrede ein, die Inuyasha ein weiteres Knurren entlockte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden durchbrachen zwei Wölfe das untere Dickicht des Waldes und stürzten Hals über Kopf auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Sie sahen mitgenommen aus und stolperten über Steine und Wurzeln, schleppten sich aber weiter.

Sango erkannte sofort, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Sie rannte den beiden Männern entgegen und als sie sie erreichte ließen sie sich erschöpft auf die Knie fallen, und schnauften hart.

„Was ist denn los? Warum seid ihr so abgehetzt?"

Einer der beiden sah auf, er zitterte am ganzen Leib und stotterte entsetzlich beim Sprechen.

„So ein Glück, dass wir euch gefunden haben! Kouga ist weg! Er ist einfach verschwunden!"

Kagomes Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sie hatte ihn nicht spüren können.

„Seine Juwelensplitter, er ist nicht mehr da,"hauchte sie und Miroku sah sie durchdringend an.

„Das heißt, er ist nicht mehr in der Nähe."

„Wir haben die Berge durchsucht. Keine Spur! Das letzte Mal als wir ihn sahen, hat er gesagt, er wolle sich um einen Eindringling kümmern. Er kehrte nicht zurück!"

Der andere brachte jetzt auch ein Wort heraus.

„Wir wussten uns nicht besser zu helfen, als die Chefin zu suchen, die ja schließlich die Splitter ausfindig machen kann. Wenn sie sie findet, findet sie auch unseren Boss!"

„Hört endlich auf, sie so zu nennen!"schrie Inuyasha plötzlich und kam bedrohlich auf sie zu. „Sie ist weder eure Chefin, noch wird sie euch helfen, diesen Blödmann zu finden. Seine Schuld, wenn er nicht auf sich aufpassen kann!"

„Inuyasha!" kam eine wütende Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und der Halbdämon zuckte zusammen angesichts dieses Tones. „Natürlich werde ich ihnen helfen! Und wenn du nicht mitkommst, dann geh ich eben allein!"

„Du musst nicht allein gehen,"sagte Miroku und auch Sango und Shippou nickten.

Inuyasha sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, was man als ein Fletschen hätte interpretieren können und knurrte in sich hinein. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte Kagome doch nicht allein gehen lassen? Was, wenn Kouga in ernsten Schwierigkeiten war und Kagome blind mit hinein lief? Was, wenn er es nicht war und sie sich wieder unter den Nagel riss?

„Wo habt ihr ihn zuletzt gesehen?"fragte er schließlich und Kagomes Mine hellte sich auf, als sie erkannte, dass er ihnen helfen würde.

„Im Unterschlupf. Aber er wollte an den Rand des Gebirges in diesen Wald."

„Geht zurück, wir können euch hier nicht gebrauchen,"befahl Inuyasha.

Aber die beiden Wölfe schienen damit nicht zufrieden.

„Kouga ist unser Leitwolf. Wir werden nicht untätig bleiben."

„Lass sie doch,"sagte Sango beschwichtigend, aber fest in ihrer Meinung. „Wenn sie mitkommen wollen, so sei es. Du bist nicht verpflichtet, ihnen zu helfen. Also kann es dir doch egal sein."

Und das war es Inuyasha auch. Wenn ihnen etwas zustoßen sollte, er würde ihnen nicht helfen. Seine Rolle in dieser Sache war es, Kagome und seine Freunde zu schützen. Nicht mehr.

Plötzlich drehte sich der Wind. Es war nur einen Augenblick, aber für eine Sekunde, hatte Inuyasha etwas wahrgenommen. Er streckte die Nase in die Luft, doch konnte es nicht noch einmal ausmachen. Aber der Geruch musste mit dem Wind gekommen sein.

„Kagome," Inuyasha zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung. „Kannst du dort etwas spüren?"

Kagome sah in den Wald hinein, entspannte sich und suchte in ihrem Inneren nach dem Gefühl, dass ihr immer sagte, wenn ein Juwelensplitter in der Nähe war. Aber sie suchte vergeblich.

„Da ist nichts."

„Vielleicht ist er zu weit weg?"überlegte der Halbdämon, schließlich konnte er ihn ja auch nicht wittern.

„Kannst du ihn riechen?"fragte Miroku.

„Für einen Augenblick hab ich das gedacht. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht war es nur eine Sinnestäuschung."

„Aber es ist der einzige Anhaltpunkt,"stellte Sango fest und ging vor. „Also versuchen wir es."

Die Wölfe sahen sich nach ihren Bergen um, von denen sie sich nun weiter entfernen sollten.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir werden ihn auch allein finden, wenn ihr nicht mitkommen wollt,"sagte Kagome.

Aber die beiden schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wir kommen mit."

„Inuyasha!" schrie Sango plötzlich und alle anderen drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Was ist denn?"wollte Miroku gerade fragen, als er sich nach dem Hundedämon umschaute und ihn nirgends sah.

Ohne ein Wort rannte Sango los, Inuyasha hinterher. Warum musste dieser Idiot nur immer so impulsiv handeln? Konnte er nicht einmal nachdenken, bevor er einfach so davon stürzte? Diese Sache damals mit Miroku hatte ihn ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht und bis jetzt hatte er seine Unruhe nicht ablegen können. Kirara, ihre Feuerkatze fauchte, als sie zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte und gab ihr somit die Anweisung, aufzuspringen. Sango spannte ihre Beine an und mit einer kräftigen Bewegung, schwang sie sich auf Kiraras Rücken.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist! Aber beeil dich, er ist sehr schnell!"

Weit hinter sich hörte Sango die Rufe der anderen leiser und leiser werden. Sie bereute, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, Kagome und Miroku mit sich zu nehmen, aber sie musste sich beeilen, bevor sie Inuyasha verlor. Er war sehr schnell unterwegs.

.-.-.-.

Diese erbärmlichen Wölfe, dachte Inuyasha bei sich und beschloss sie nicht weiter zu beachten.

Doch gerade als er losgehen wollte streifte etwas seine Sinne. Ein Geruch lag süß und schwer in der Luft. Ein Geruch, wie er ihn nur in Kagomes Zeit einst wahrgenommen hatte. Und begleitet war er von etwas herb riechendem. Und etwas metallischem.

Blut!

Ohne zu überlegen und nur von seinem Gefühl getrieben, sprang er los. Mit einem Satz legte er etwa fünfundzwanzig Meter zurück, aber im Moment war ihm egal, dass er zu schnell für die anderen war. Er kannte diesen Geruch! Er wusste nur zu gut, wie Blut roch!

Die Bäume und Lichtungen rauschten an Inuyasha vorbei. Adrenalin flutete seinen Körper und der Halbdämon genoss das Gefühl der Wärme, die in ihm hochstieg, von den schnellen Bewegungen herrührend.

Dieser süße Geruch, den er eigentlich mochte, wurde immer stärker, immer aufdringlicher. Das ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Er nahm den Gestank eines Dämons wahr, ganz schwach und fast in dem Duft untergehend. Aber als Inuyasha nach diesem witterte, musste er hart keuchen. Schnell hielt er sich die Hand vor die empfindliche Nase, um sie zu schützen.

„Ah! Was ist das für ein intensiver und penetranter Geruch! Er setzt meine Nase außer Gefecht!"

Das war schlecht. Sein bester Sinn war nun nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Und im Wald war weder etwas zu sehen, noch etwas zu hören. Jetzt war seine beste Waffe sein Instinkt und dieser sagte ihm, dem Ursprung des Windes zu folgen, von wo der Geruch gekommen war.


	3. Kougas Rettung

Kougas Rettung

Kagome stand auf einem hohen Stein, der fast aus dem Blätterdach emporragte und ihr etwas Überblick verschaffte. Sie schirmte eine Hand gegen die Mittagssonne ab und hielt den Atem an, als sie sich umsah, nach einem Zeichen von Sango oder Inuyasha suchend.

Unten schnüffelten die Wölfe angestrengt nach ihrer Spur, aber Sango flog ja mit Kirara und Inuyasha war nur schwer ausfindig zu machen, da er weite Sprünge machte, um schnell voran zu kommen. Wo war er nur hin? Ob er Kouga gefunden hatte?

„Siehst du was, Kagome?"rief Shippou aufgeregt hinauf und Kagome beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und schrie eine Antwort zurück.

„Nein, nichts zu sehen!"

Doch da löste sich ein Schwarm Vögel aus dem Blätterdach weit vor ihnen und die Schülerin sah auf.

Das müssen sie sein! dachte sie bei sich und ließ sich schnell hinunter.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind,"rief sie und rannte los.

Der Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und erschwerte ihr Vorankommen, denn sowohl Kagome, als auch Shippou wurden schon bald müde und außer Atem gaben sie es zu, worauf die beiden Wölfe sich bereit erklärten, die beiden zu tragen.

.-.-.-.

Die Sonne brach hell und unerträglich durch die Bäume und tauchte die Lichtung in ein grausames Licht. Es war ein unheimlicher Anblick und Inuyasha stockte beinahe das Herz, als er rutschend anhielt, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er in ein Gestrüpp von Dornen und Blumen fiel.

„Was ist das?!"brachte er atemlos heraus und riss die Augen weit auf.

Er kannte dieses Gestrüpp, er wusste den Namen dieser Pflanze.

„Rosen," flüsterte er zu sich selbst und ging in die Knie, um sich eine Ranke näher anzusehen.

Sie war fest und dick, übersäht mit etlichen hakenförmigen Dornen, welche drohend darauf hinwiesen, dass jeder, der sich mit ihnen anlegte, Gefahr lief, sich darin zu verhäddern. Aber diese Pflanze wäre nicht so berühmt in Kagomes Zeit wenn nicht auch etwas Schönes aus ihr hervorging. Und tatsächlich, da war es. Der Grund, warum Inuyashas Nase so empfindlich reagiert hatte. Im Abstand von etwa zehn Zentimetern war eine blassrosa Blüte, beinahe weiß. Der Duft der von ihnen ausging war so süß und verlockend, wie Kagome selbst und wenn Inuyasha dem Mädchen eine Blume hätte zuordnen müssen, er hätte die Rose gewählt. Unglaublich schön, aber auch gefährlich.

Der Halbdämon zuckte zurück, als er sich an einem Dorn stach und sich nun ein roter Tropfen auf seiner Fingerkuppe bildete.

„Das ist ja unglaublich!"staunte er, als er das Blut von seinem Finger leckte und auf die Lichtung sah, die nun beinahe keine mehr war.

Das Sonnenlicht fiel auf einen Teppich von Dornen und Blütenblättern hernieder. Überall rankten sie sich entlang, verschlangen Bäume, Boden und Steine. Mächtig und undurchdringlich. Aber durch den betäubenden Geruch nahm Inuyasha etwas wahr. Noch immer Blut!

Misstrauisch drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst. Vorhin hatte er doch einen Dämon riechen können. Wo war dieser nun? War er in diesem Gestrüpp?

Inuyasha überlegte, welchen Weg er nehmen konnte, um sich darin umzusehen, aber kam zum Schluss dass er diese Rosenpracht zerschneiden musste, um sich darin fortzubewegen. Selbst seine Hornbedeckten Füße konnten diese Dornen nicht aufhalten, sich ins Fleisch zu bohren.

Der Halbdämon zog Tessaiga, welches sich leuchtend und erhaben aus seiner Scheide löste. Er erhob es weit über seinen Kopf und mit einem gewaltigen Hieb brachte er es herab und durchtrennte viele Ranken. Ein paar Vögel schwangen sich in den Himmel.

„Na also!"Inuyasha nickte zufrieden, als Tessaiga einen kleinen Pfad aus Erde und Wurzeln unter sich preisgab.

Damit konnte er etwas anfangen. Mit jedem Hieb verschaffte er sich etwa fünf Meter weiteren Zugang in die Hecke und schon bald fand er sich mitten auf der Lichtung wieder. Aber als er sich umsah, kam ein leichtes Grauen über ihn.

Dort hinter sich, wo gerade noch Tessaiga verheerende Scharten in die Erde gerammt hatte, fingen die Rosen an, wieder zuzuwildern.

„Das ist ja furchtbares Unkraut!"

Aber Inuyasha roch jetzt ganz deutlich das Blut! Er musste schon fast darin stehen!

Plötzlich platschte ein Tropfen auf seine Stirn. Inuyasha sah nach oben, ob Wolken am Himmel waren, was sofort mit einem gleißenden Sonnenstrahl in seine Augen quittiert wurde. Schnell wandte er den Blick wieder ab, etwas geblendet und verwirrt, und rieb sich die Augen, um die weißen Punkte wieder zu verjagen.

Dabei wischte er den Tropfen von seiner Stirn. Inuyasha keuchte. Es war kein Wasser! Aber natürlich! Er war nicht inmitten des Blutes! Er war direkt darunter!

Inuyasha leckte auch dieses Blut von seinen Fingern und musste plötzlich spucken.

„Wolf!" sagte er angewidert.

Es schmeckte gar grässlich! Kagome schmeckte süß und leicht. Aber Wolf war noch immer herb und fad, wie er fand.

Er hob seinen Arm über sich, um die Sonne abzuschirmen und seine rote Feuerrattenrobe ließ keinen Strahl hindurch. Und er hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt! Dort über ihm war etwas!

Auf den ersten Blick sah es aus, wie ein Kokon aus Ranken und Blüten, welcher in der Mitte der Lichtung zwischen den Bäumen aufgehangen worden war. Sehr merkwürdig und fremd. Aber wenn man genau hinsah, waren Gliedmaßen und Körper zu erkennen, ein langer Schwanz, der sich schwarz gegen die blendende Sonne abzeichnete und ein Kopf, der schlaff herunter hing.

„Kouga!" stellte Inuyasha fest und irgendwie entsetzte es ihn, wie er den Wolf dort oben sah, aufgehängt, wie ein Stück Fleisch zum trocknen.

Der Wolf reagierte nicht. Die Dornenranken schlangen sich würgend um ihn, verhakten sich in seinen Armen, Beinen, in seinen ganzen Körper. Selbst sein Haar, welches nun nicht mehr zurück gebunden war und lose herab hing, war durchsetzt mit grün und weiß.

Etliche kleine Wunden zeichneten den Körper des Wolfes. Doch die größten befanden sich noch immer in Kougas Beinen und verlangten ihm immer mehr Blut ab. Wenn er nicht schnell dort herunter geholt wurde, würde er verbluten.

Dieser verdammte Idiot! Immer bringt er sich in Schwierigkeiten und ich muss es ausbaden!

Es passte Inuyasha gar nicht, dass er nun für diesen eingebildeten Dummkopf den Retter spielen sollte. Andererseits... es würde diesen in eine miserable Lage bringen, wenn er es tat und der Wolf ihm dann sein Leben zu verdanken hatte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Inuyashas Gesicht auf.

Aber da röchelte Kouga plötzlich und sein Körper verkrampfte sich unnatürlich.

„Was ist denn jetzt?"fragte sich der Halbdämon und nahm wieder seinen Arm hoch, um besser zu sehen.

Sofort machte er den Grund aus: Eine Ranke, welche um Kougas Hals geschlungen war, knarrte und krächzte nun, zog sich immer weiter zu.

Wenn er den Dämon retten wollte, so musste er es jetzt tun, wusste Inuyasha und packte Tessaiga fester. Kouga würde sonst ersticken.

Mit seinen kräftigen Beinen stieß sich Inuyasha ab und gewann an Höhe, er hob sein Schwert weit über seinen Kopf und holte aus.

Tessaiga ging durch die Ranken, wie durch Butter und plötzlich schnappte Kouga nach Luft. Er riss die eisblauen Augen auf und starrte entsetzt und angsterfüllt in die gleißende Sonne, konnte nicht erfassen, was um ihn herum geschah.

Er merkte nur, wie sich der harte Griff um seinen Körper lockerte und die Dornen ihn erlösend los ließen und etliche kleine Wunden in seinem Fleisch zurück ließen. Sofort spürte er etwas anderes, das sich um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn fest und sicher hielt. Dieses etwas war sehr stark und würde ihn nicht loslassen. Aber es war auch irgendwie sanft und beschützend.

„Was?!" brachte Kouga mit rauer und trockener Stimme heraus.

Was er nicht alles für einen Schluck Wasser geben würde!

„Sei ruhig!"mahnte ihn eine bekannte Stimme und für einen Augenblick konnte Kouga sie nicht hassen.

Er konnte den nicht hassen, der ihn endlich befreit hatte aus diesem Gefängnis aus Blumen und tausendfachem Schmerz.

„Inuyasha..."

Der Halbdämon hatte seinen linken Arm um Kouga geschlungen und fiel gerade wieder der Erde entgegen, hunderte von Dornen regneten auf ihn hernieder, die sich durch Tessaiga gelöst hatten.

Aber zu Inuyashas Erschrecken war dort unten, wo er gerade vor drei Sekunden noch gestanden hatte kein Weg mehr! Alles war übersäht mit Rosen, wie es gewesen war, bevor er hier her gekommen war und mit seinem Schwert einen Weg in den Boden geschlagen hatte.

„Oh, Nein!"schrie Inuyasha und wusste, dass das nun sehr weh tun würde, sobald er mit den Füßen auf dem Boden aufkam.

Aber er war ein Halbdämon. Etwas Gestrüpp konnte ihn nicht töten. Kagome würde sich um seine Wunden kümmern.

Gerade als sich Inuyasha auf den Aufprall bereit gemacht und Kouga auf die Schulter gelehnt hatte, durchfuhr ihn ein Ruck und seine Knochen knackten leicht, angesichts dieses plötzlichen Richtungswechsels. Inuyasha packte Kouga am Arm, darauf bedacht, den Wolf nicht zu verlieren. Dann sah er nach oben.

„Sango!" rief er überrascht, als er die zarte Hand erkannte, welche sein Handgelenk umschlossen hatte.

„Kannst du nicht einmal auf uns warten, Inuyasha! Verdammt! Manchmal glaube ich, du bist der größte Holzkopf in ganz Japan!"

„Was?!" Inuyasha wollte gerade zu einer Verteidigung ansetzten, als er etwas unter sich fühlte.

Kouga bewegte sich, er rieb seine Augen und schaute matt auf.

„Inuyasha, ich glaube es nicht! Ausgerechnet!"brachte er etwas kraftlos und leise heraus.

„Jetzt mach mir ja keinen Aufstand da unten, oder ich lasse dich einfach fallen!"drohte der Halbdämon und fletschte die Zähne.

„Inuyasha!" schrie Sango und plötzlich wurde sich dieser bewusst, dass auch er nur gehalten wurde.

Danke, brachte Kouga Inuyasha stumm entgegen, aber sagte nichts.

Sango und Kirara hatten die Lichtung verlassen und kamen auf dem Boden nieder.

„Kagome wird sich wieder Sorgen machen,"sagte sie und sah mahnend in Inuyashas Richtung.

Dieser winkte nur ablehnend mit einer Hand und ließ Kouga mehr oder weniger sanft – eher etwas weniger – auf den Boden.

„Au! Sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen, Hundejunge?"beschwerte er sich matt und lehnte sich an den Baum in seinem Rücken.

Inuyasha antwortete nicht, aber drehte sich zu Sango um.

„Wir können jetzt weiter, wie du siehst, ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung. Also lass und Juwelensplitter jagen."

„Was?!" Sango war empört und betrübt über Inuyashas Gleichgültigkeit. „Alles in Ordnung? Ich glaube, ich höre nicht recht! Sie ihn dir doch an! Er schafft es nicht allein nach Hause!"

Hinter Sango versuchte Kouga sich hoch zu rappeln.

„Doch, es geht schon. Ich will auf seine Hilfe nicht weiter angewiesen sein. Geht!"

„Ach, ja?"sagte Sango herausfordernd, ging zu dem Wolf und zeigte auf seine Beine in denen zwei klaffende und furchtbare Wunden waren.

Kouga senkte den Kopf, als er ihr Recht geben musste und sich wieder an den Baum sinken ließ.

„Sie haben meine Juwelensplitter,"flüsterte er fast, als er auf seine Beine sah, die taub waren.

„Wer?" fragte Inuyasha schroff und legte Tessaiga über seine Schulter.

„Diese Pflanzen dort."

„Die Rosen?! Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich!"spottete der Halbdämon und nahm einen Fetzen Ranke von Kougas Kleidung.

„Rosen?" fragte Sango, die noch nie solch eine Blume gesehen hatte.

„Rosen," nickte Inuyasha. „Ich kenne sie aus Kagomes Zeit, sie sind dort sehr beliebt. Aber nicht ganz so eigenwillig, wie diese da."

Kouga seufzte und versuchte müde ein paar Blätter aus seinem zerzausten Haar zu fischen.

„Aber es ist so."

Sango stellte sich mit Grauen vor, wie die Dornen dieser Pflanze sich ins Fleisch setzten und so lange daran zerrten, bis sie eine Wunde, wie Kougas, hinein gerissen hatten.

„Das ist ja furchtbar,"sagte sie betroffen und beugte sich über den Wolf, um seine Wunden zu verbinden, damit sie endlich aufhörten zu bluten.

Der Wolf sagte nichts. Er wollte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie diese Ranken, wie aus dem Nichts, aus dem Boden geschossen waren, ihn mit sich gerissen hatten, ihm gedroht hatten. Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte ihm die Stimme durch den Kopf.

„Inuyasha!" rief er, seine Augen geweitet in grauenhafter Erinnerung.

Der Halbdämon drehte sich halbherzig um.

„Ja?"

„Sie... sie haben nach dir gefragt!"

„Was?!" Sango stockte der Atem.

Aber Inuyasha schien ganz ruhig.

„Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, die Blumen hätten mit dir gesprochen!" brachte der Halbdämon gelangweilt hervor.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es die Blumen selbst waren, oder der Dämon, den ich bei ihnen gerochen habe! Aber ich sage dir: er hat nach dir gefragt! Er hat Auskunft über den halbdämonischen Hundesohn verlangt! Er kann nur dich gemeint haben!"

Kalt und berechnend kam Inuyasha auf Kouga zu, seine Klauen knackten gefährlich.

"Und was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Geh weg von mir!"schrie Kouga plötzlich völlig aufgelöst und seine Stimme überschlag sich beinahe. „Komm mir nicht zu nahe!"

„Kouga!" sprach Sango beruhigend auf den Wolfsdämon ein, der auf einmal so verstört und ängstlich aussah. „Inuyasha! Zurück!" befahl sie.

Inuyasha knurrte, aber tat, wie gehießen.

„Kouga! Was ist denn nur los?"

„Er soll mir nicht zu nahe kommen! Zu viel schon habe ich erleiden müssen, um ihn zu schützen!"

Neuerlicher Schmerz schien in seinen Wunden aufzuwallen, als er sich an die Tortur erinnerte, die ihn seine Juwelensplitter gekostet hatten. Er spürte, wie sich die Ranken fester und fester um seinen Hals legten.

„Mich schützen?"fragte Inuyasha perplex.

„Sie hätten mir meine Splitter so oder so genommen. Aber vielleicht hätten sie mich frei gelassen, wenn ich ihnen alles erzählt hätte."

„Sie haben nach dir gefragt, Inuyasha,"Kougas Stimme war nun wieder ruhig und drohend. „Sie wollten wissen, wo du bist."

„Und hast du es ihnen gesagt?"

„Nein, ich werde Kagome nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Und wenn es mich das Leben gekostet hätte, ihres zu retten! Ich hätte es nicht verraten."

Aber Inuyasha konnte etwas anderes in seinen Augen lesen.

„Was sonst hast du ihnen erzählt?"fragte der Halbdämon den Griff fest um Tessaiga.

„Nichts, was dich zu stören hätte. Aber Sesshoumaru ist vor einigen Tagen durch diese Wälder gestreift. Ich konnte ihn riechen und die Brut, die ihn begleitete. Ein Mädchen, ein zweiköpfiger Drache und diese Kröte."

„Jaken," vermutete Sango.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, wo er hin ist, dass er dein Bruder ist. Ich schätze, entweder erledigt Sesshoumaru nun dieses Pflanzenbiest, oder er wird selbst ihr Opfer."

Inuyasha schwieg. Völlige Ausdruckslosigkeit legte sich über sein Gesicht. Sango konnte plötzlich nicht mehr erahnen, was in dem Hundedämon vorging.

„Inuyasha!"

Sango drehte sich um und sah Kagome, die auf dem Rücken eines Wolfes auf sie zukam. Sie hatte eine Hand erhoben und winkte ihnen nun zu. Auch Miroku, Schippo und der andere Wolf waren dabei und eilten auf sie zu.

„Chef! Oh, Chef! Wie siehst du denn aus?"die Wölfe ließen Shippou und Kagome ab und rannten zu Kouga.

Kagome griff nach Inuyashas Arm, als dieser sich nicht umgedreht hatte. Sofort schlug er ihre Hand weg und ging, ohne sie anzuschauen, eine andere Richtung, stützte sich an einen Baum und sah hinüber zu dem Gebüsch aus dem er Kouga gerade herausgeholt hatte.

„Inuyasha..." Kagomes Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen, als sie seine schroffe Geste zu spüren bekam.

Dann sah sie Kouga.

„Oh, mein Gott! Kouga!"

„Ah! Kagome, meine Frau!"

Kagome war zu entsetzt über den Anblick, der er ihr bot und noch etwas anderes...

„Wo..."

„Gestohlen. Sie wurden alle gestohlen,"antwortete Kouga ihrer stummen Frage.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Kouga nickte ihr zu und ein verzerrtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Genug, um Kagome zu beruhigen.

„Was ist mit Inuyasha los?"fragte Shippou, der nun auf Mirokus Schulter saß.

„Dasjenige, das Kouga Schaden zugefügt hat, ist nun hinter Sesshoumaru her," antwortete Sango für den Wolf. „Wir wissen nicht was es ist, aber es hat etwas mit diesen... Rosen zu tun."

„Rosen? Gibt es die denn schon hier?"fragte Kagome, aber als sie die Lichtung erblickte, verstummte sie.

„Und das geht Inuyasha so nahe?"fragte Miroku. „Ich dachte er könnte ihn nicht ausstehen."

„Wahrscheinlich macht er sich mehr Sorgen um das Biest, weil es nach ihm gefragt hat,"warf Kouga ein und er zählte ihnen, was er schon Sango gesagt hatte.

Aber der Mönch hatte Zweifel an dieser Erklärung. Seit dem Vorfall mit den Schlaftabletten hatte er eine ganz andere Beziehung zu Inuyasha, als zuvor. Er konnte sich ansatzweise in ihn hineinfühlen. Es waren nicht mehr als Vermutungen, aber mit denen hatte er meistens Recht. Kagome versorgte gerade Kougas Wunde, als sie bemerkte, dass Miroku sich von der Gruppe entfernte und sich Inuyasha näherte. Sie seufzte und blickte traurig herab auf ihre Hände.

Warum habe ich ihn damals nicht halten können? Was habe ich da nur getan? Inuyasha ist nicht mehr wie vorher.

„Ist was, Kagome?"fragte Kouga und sah sie liebevoll und besorgt an.

Wie ein... Ehemann!

„Ich fasse es nicht! Glaubst du immer noch an den Quatsch? Ich bin nicht deine Frau!"

Kouga fand sich auf dem Boden wieder mit einer wunderschönen, prallen Beule am Kopf.


	4. Witterung

Witterung

„Inuyasha?"

Miroku näherte sich dem Halbdämon ganz langsam und behutsam. Wieder konnte er ihn spüren! Wieder sah er Inuyashas Aura. Sie glühte blau um ihn herum, doch ihre Kräuselung verriet ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Lass mich allein!" antwortete der Halbdämon, ohne sich herum zu drehen.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun! Du kannst nicht immer vor allem davon rennen!"

Wütend drehte sich Inuyasha herum.

„Ich renne niemals davon! Verstanden?"

Mit einem Schlag schickte er Miroku zu Boden und blieb schnaufend vor ihm stehen.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal, so was zu sagen! Ich habe dich noch nie im Stich gelassen, ich bin niemals davon gerannt, wenn ihr in Schwierigkeiten ward!"

Miroku hielt sich die Wange und hörte Kagomes erschrockenen Aufschrei, als sein Streit mit Inuyasha bemerkt worden war. Mit seiner Zunge prüfte der Mönch, ob noch alle Zähne saßen. Als er alle gefunden hatte, sammelte er Spucke und Blut in seinem Mund und spie neben sich aus. Dann erfasste er Inuyasha mit eisernem Blick.

„Du läufst nicht vor Dämonen davon! Nein! Aber vor dir selbst! Ich kann es spüren. In deinen Worten, in deiner Aura. Verdammt, Inuyasha! Teile dich mir mit! Ich bin dein Freund und werde dir helfen, bei allem!"

Der Halbdämon sah auf und erblickte Kagome und die anderen, welche zu ihnen herüber starrten. Sango hatte die Hand an ihrem Bumerang und war bereit, einzuschreiten, sollte die Situation es verlangen. Aber Inuyasha wollte so weit nicht gehen.

„Wenn ich es dir jetzt sage, dann wirst du mir folgen wollen. Aber das will ich nicht. Es ist eine Sache, die nur mich angeht."

„Du willst zu Sesshoumaru, nicht wahr?" Mirokus Frage war überflüssig, denn er wusste bereits die Antwort. „So viele Jahre! So viel Hass!"

„Du musst das nicht verstehen."

Inuyashas Augen verschwanden unter seinem silbernen Haar. Miroku starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Ist da unter all der Zwietracht, unter all dem Neid noch immer Sorge?"

„Sei still!" schrie Inuyasha den Mönch an. „Ich will lediglich wissen, was da hinter mir her ist, bevor ich das Biest eigenhändig erledige!"

Aber Miroku schüttelte den Kopf und die Wut in Inuyasha sammelte sich in seinen Fäusten, so dass sie anfingen zu zittern. Wie konnte das sein?! Wieso konnte Miroku ihn nur so leicht durchschauen?

„Wie du willst, Inuyasha. Dann lass uns gemeinsam los ziehen, um den Dämon zu erledigen, wie wir es immer getan haben. Als Team!"

„Das geht nicht," flüsterte Inuyasha heißer.

„Es gibt nichts, aber auch gar nichts, das nur deine Sache ist," sprach Miroku eindringlich auf ihn ein. „Wir sind deine Freunde und um was auch immer es hier gehen mag, ob nun um den Dämon oder um deine Bruderliebe, wir stehen dir zur Seite."

„Er hat versucht uns alle zu töten. Auch dich, wenn du dich zurückerinnerst."

„Das kümmert mich nicht, wenn es dich nicht kümmert. Mir macht nur Angst, warum du dich so um Sesshoumaru sorgst. Dein Bruder ist stark und kommt allein zurecht. Was ist also los?"

„Dieser Dämon kann Herr über meine Sinne werden. Er kann sie einfach überlisten. Und sein Geruch…"

Inuyasha sprach nicht weiter, musste zuerst tief Luft holen.

„Er widert mich an und kommt mir doch so bekannt vor. Lieber stelle ich diese Kreatur jetzt, als dass sie eines Tages unbemerkt auftaucht und ich sie nicht kommen sehe."

Unerwartet streckte Inuyasha eine Hand nach dem Mönch aus. Miroku sah auf und überlegte, ob er sie gefahrlos annehmen konnte.

„Na komm schon!" meinte der Halbdämon schließlich. „Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Miroku nickte und griff nach der Hand.

.-.-.-.

Kagome sah Miroku aus den Augenwinkeln an, als er und Inuyasha zurückgekommen waren. Aber der Mönch wich ihr aus. Was hatten die beiden dort drüben nur besprochen?

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie Miroku, als dieser sich neben sie setzte.

Der Mönch nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

„Wir werden Sesshoumaru nachgehen," setzte er sie ins Bild und ihr entsetzter Ausdruck in den Augen wollte mehr wissen. „Inuyasha will diesen Dämon jagen. Er hat zwei Juwelensplitter und ist somit von großem Wert."

„Achso… natürlich."

Miroku sah diesen traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der ihm fast das Herz zerspringen ließ. Kagome war so wunderschön, um nicht zu sagen heilig. Er fragte sich…

„Sieh dir Inuyasha an," bat er sie leise und Kagome richtete ihren Blick auf den Halbdämon. „Was siehst du?"

Die junge Schülerin schwieg einen Moment und überlegte, was der Mönch wohl von ihr erwartete, was sie wohl sagen sollte.

„Ich sehe… einen Halbdämon. Inuyasha. Seine rote Robe, sein silbernes Haar mit den beiden Ohren, die sich unentwegt hin und her drehen."

„Konzentriere dich Kagome. Ist da nichts sonst?"

Kagome wunderte sich, was das sollte, aber verengte dann ihre Augen zu zwei engen Schlitzen. Sie griff mit ihrem Geist hinaus, wie sie es auch tat, wenn sie nach den Splittern suchte. Sie versuchte, sich auf Inuyasha zu konzentrieren und ihn zu ergreifen. Fast konnte sie ihn erreichen!

Da schrak sie auf.

„Zwei Juwelensplitter! Ich kann sie fühlen!" rief sie und die Gruppe horchte auf.

„Geht zurück ins Lager," befahl Kouga seinen Wölfen und schickte sie fort.

„Du solltest besser auch gehen," sagte Inuyasha drohend, aber Kouga schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist auch meine Sache. Dieser Dämon hat mir meine Juwelensplitter gestohlen, jetzt hole ich sie mir zurück!"

„Du bist verletzt!" rief Sango ihm ins Gedächtnis.

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich bin ein Volldämon, schon vergessen? Außerdem werde ich nicht zusehen, wenn Inuyasha meine Frau in Gefahr führt."

Eigentlich hätte nun sofort der Streit zwischen Inuyasha und Kouga entbrennen müssen, aber zu aller Erstaunen, drehte der Hundedämon seinen Kopf blitzschnell in eine andere Richtung.

„Ich rieche ihn!"


	5. Inru

Oi! da habe ich mir ja wirklich zeit gelassen! kaum zu glauben, dass jemand die story tatsächlich gelesen hat! bin gerade in einem IY tief, weil die seire ja nicht mehr läuft. wenn jemand ein rezept hat, wie man da wieder raus kommt, nur her damit!

Navara baby: ui! danke für dein liebes Rev! ich hab natürlich sehr darüber gefreut!

araglas 16: wow! das haut mich ja total um! du hast recht, IY könnte einfach davon laufen... aber das wäre ja nur halb so spannend ;-)

Inru, der Rosendämon

Sesshoumaru schritt durch den Wald, langsam und erhaben. Er durchstreifte diese Wälder nun schon seit Tagen, doch konnte er nicht finden, wonach er suchte. Dieser süßliche Geruch hing in seiner Nase und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er kannte diesen Geruch. Er wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte und er wusste, wen es betraf. Als er ihn bemerkt hatte, hatte er Rin und Jaken befohlen, an einem Fluss zu warten, ihm nicht zu folgen.

Lange war es her gewesen, dass er diesen Duft das letzte Mal wahrgenommen hatte. Noch vor dem Tod seines Vaters, aber Sesshoumaru erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gerade gestern gewesen.

Und es schmerzte ihn. Nicht etwa die Erinnerung, sondern die Intensität dieses Duftes. Er konnte sich ihm nicht mehr entziehen, denn er war überall! Langsam massierte Sesshoumaru seinen Nasenrücken und versuchte damit, den Schmerz zu verdrängen.

„Du bist hier," sagte er ruhig und drohend. „Du bist unmittelbar hier, ich spüre es. Aber wo? Zeig dich!"

Doch die Lichtung, auf der er stand war ruhig und nichts schien außergewöhnlich. Zu ruhig, wie er fand und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, vorbereitet zu sein.

Und tatsächlich, als wäre das ein Anstoß gewesen, schossen plötzlich Ranken aus dem Boden und erfassten die Füße des Hundedämons. Sesshoumaru lächelte.

„Es gehört nun wirklich mehr dazu, um mich zu fangen."

Er zog Toukijin und mit gleißendem Licht verließ das grausame Schwert die Scheide. Mit einem Streich waren die Ranken, welche den Dämon gerade noch festgehalten hatten, durchtrennt und Sesshoumaru sprang in die Höhe, schnell erfassend, dass auf einmal die gesamte Lichtung zuwuchs und ihm ein gefahrloses Landen unmöglich machte.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange du noch zögern willst," spottete der Lord als er sich dem Boden wieder näherte. „Dein dummes Gestrüpp nützt dir nichts, Inru."

Sesshoumaru richtete seine Waffe gen Boden und sammelte Energie aus seiner Umgebung, die sich rosa auf Toukijin niederschlug und sich an dessen Spitze zu ballen begann. Er konnte diese Dornen ganz einfach niederschmettern, den Boden aufreißen, so dass noch Jahrzehnte an dieser Stelle nichts mehr wachsen würde. Toukijin glühte in freudiger Erwartung, seine volle Stärke entblößen zu dürfen.

„Hohoho," kam ein dunkles und donnerndes Lachen aus allen Richtungen des Waldes. „Törichter Dämon!"

Sesshoumarus Augen weiteten sich, als er diese Stimme hörte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht! Es war viel zu leicht!

„Denkst du, dein Vater hätte damals so lange mit mir gekämpft, weil es ihm Spaß gemacht hat?"

Wieder dieses drohende und selbstsichere Lachen. Toukijin war nun zum bersten aufgeladen mit Energie. Er musste sie jetzt entlassen, sonst würde sie wieder entweichen! Aber etwas sagte dem Hundedämon, dass er etwas nicht bedacht hatte.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde, nahm Sasshoumaru das Surren wahr.

Aber natürlich!

Er wusste nun, was Inru im Schilde führte! Mit elegantem Schwung und unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit drehte sich der Lord um hundertachtzig Grad, riss sein Schwert hoch.

Der glühende Pfeil verfehlte Toukijin nur um Haaresbreite. Aber sofort kamen dornige Ranken auf Sesshoumaru zu und irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein, zwischen dem Knarren der Ranken und dem Durcheinander aus Dornen und Blüten, die ihn zu betäuben schienen, nahm er ein weiteres Surren wahr.

Es ging ganz schnell, innerhalb einer Sekunde.

Das Surren, die Ranken, ein weiteres Surren…

Toukijin zerbrach kreischend und sendete tödliche Splitter in alle erdenklichen Richtungen. Sesshoumaru spürte die brennende Energie an vier Stellen in seinen Körper eindringen, reißend und giftig. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock, als er erfasste, was gerade passiert war, seine Luft wurde aus den Lungen gepresst, als die Ranken sich um seine Brust legten, ihre Dornen in ihn versenkten. Toukijins böse Energie entwich in einem gewaltigen Licht, wie in einem mächtigen Todesschrei und erlosch dann.

„Du dummer Hund! Du bist unerfahren und ein leichtes Opfer für mich!"

Sesshoumaru spürte, wie sich immer mehr Ranken um ihn legten. Er musste sich jetzt fassen, sonst war es zu spät! Aber die Erkenntnis kam sofort, als er versuchte, seine Klauen zu bewegen und sie fest verschnürt fand in einem Bündel von Hecken und Blumen. Er hielt an im Fall, gehalten von etlichen grünen Ranken, die sofort Blüten bildeten, wenn sie sich ausgebildet hatten.

„Dein Vater hatte schon Probleme, mich zu bannen. Nur ein Zufall verhalf ihm zum Sieg, sonst wären wir wahrscheinlich noch immer verwickelt in einem ewigen Kampf. Aber jetzt, da er tot ist, werde ich meine Rache bekommen. Du, sein Nachfolger, wirst Zeuge davon werden. Hohoho! Toukijin war den Pfeilen mit den Spitzen aus dem Juwel der vier Seelen nicht gewachsen."

„Was willst du… von… mir," brachte der Hundedämon krächzend heraus gepresst.

„Du eingebildeter Tor! Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich will!" brach die dunkle Stimme wie ein Unwetter über ihn herein und Sesshoumaru traf es wie der Blitz selbst.

„Hey! Du übergroße Topfpflanze!" kam eine herausfordernde Stimme aus dem Wald.

Sesshoumaru spürte, wie die Ranken sich um ihn bewegten, ihn in eine andere Position brachten. Dann sah er den, dessen Ankunft gerade verraten worden war. Und wie immer waren seine Menschenfreunde bei ihm. Und der Wolf, den er vor wenigen Tagen noch gerochen hatte.

„Inuyasha!" stellte der Lord neutral fest und bedachte seinen Bruder durch die vielen Hecken hindurch, sah dessen erstauntes Gesicht, als er ihn erkannte.

„Sesshoumaru?" brachte Inuyasha heraus und schaute ungläubig auf diesen Klumpen aus Ranken, Blumen und Körper. „Ich bin auf der Jagd nach diesem Dämon und du hängst einfach so mit ihm rum!"

Der bittere Scherz in seinen Worten, konnte Sesshoumaru nicht beeindrucken.

„Du solltest besser gehen," sagte er seinem kleinen Bruder. „Jetzt!"

Aber diese Brut von Halbdämon schien es zu genießen ihn so zu sehen und lächelte nur.

„Hah! Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich!"

„Genau!" schaltete sich Kouga ein. „Gib mir meine Splitter zurück!"

Eine dunkle Stimme ertöne von überall um sie herum und ließ die Erde erbeben.

„Hohoho! Ich brauche dich nicht länger, Kouga! Denn ich habe erreicht, was ich wollte."

Blitzschnell fuhren hunderte von Ranken auf sie zu. Inuyasha zog sein Tessaiga und brachte es schützend vor sich. Seine Kraft durchschnitt alle Ranken, die sich ihm näherten. Miroku brachte seinen Stab vor sich und Sango ihren Bumerang, schütze dadurch sich selbst, Kagome und Shippou. Kouga fand Schutz hinter einem Baum. Doch dort, wo die Gruppe nicht zusammen gestanden hatte, war sie nun getrennt von einer Mauer aus Holz. Sango, Kagome und Shippou standen zusammen, Inuyasha, Miroku und Kouga dagegen waren allein und von einander abgeschnitten.

„Inuyasha!" rief Kagome nach ihrem Freund und sah sich umgeben von dichtem Gestrüpp.

„Kagome!" schrie der Dämon zurück und versuchte, sie durch die Ranken zu entdecken. „Geht es euch gut?"

Von allen kam eine Bestätigung.

„Wartet, ich schneide mich zu euch durch!" schrie Inuyasha und hob Tessaiga.

Sofort fingen die starren Dornen um ihn herum an, sich zu bewegen.

„Na, du Unkraut? Jetzt werde ich mal jäten!"

Aber bevor Inuyasha noch dazu kam, einen Streich zu führen, brachen die Dornen über ihn herein und verschlangen ihn gänzlich.

Kagome hörte den stumpfen Schrei keine zwei Meter von sich entfernt und erschrak. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild in ihrer Brust und sie wusste, dass da etwas geschah.

„Inuyasha!" schrie sie und wollte die Dornen mit bloßen Händen zerreißen.

Aber Sango hielt sie ab und zückte ihr Schwert.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Miroku von irgendwoher.

„Wir wissen es nicht!" rief Kagome zurück, während Shippou nach dem Halbdämon rief.

Es kam kein Laut mehr. Jeder war eingeschlossen in einem Kerker aus Rosen.

„Hey, Hundejunge! Bist du noch da?" fragte Kouga, der noch immer hinter dem Baum stand.

Aber Inuyasha antwortete nicht. Sesshoumaru, der den besten Ausblick hatte, so weit oben über dem Geschehen, erkannte am Rascheln der Blätter, wer sich wo verbarg. Die Blumen betäubten noch immer seine Nase, die noch viel sensibler als die von Inuyasha war und die Dornen um seine Brust erschwerten ihm das Atmen. Dennoch brachte er ein paar Worte hervor.

„Warum willst du ihn?"

„Er ist faszinierend. Es würde mir Freude bereiten, ihn brechen zu sehen und jetzt gehört ihr beide mir!"

Doch bei diesen Worten brach ein goldenes starkes Licht durch das Gestrüpp.

„Tessaiga!" Inuyashas Stimme hallte noch weit durch den Wald und die gewaltige Kraft des Schwertes brach heraus, zerschmetterte alles über ihm und riss ein Loch in die Heckendecke. „Wo bist du, du feiger Unkrautzüchter! Komm heraus! Zeig dich!"

Wild umher schlagend ging Inuyasha durch die Hecken, Meter um Meter niedermähend. Tessaiga schnitt durch die Ranken, wie durch Butter und zerschlug alles, was ihm in die Quere kam. Der Halbdämon sah beinahe aus, wie ein Gärtner, als er das Gestrüpp dem Erdboden gleich machte, Zorn entbrannt.

„Ich werd es dir zeigen, du Ungetüm! Ich werde dich aus deinem Dornenversteck heraus schneiden, wenn es sein muss!"

Sesshoumaru empfand keine Bewunderung für das, was sein Bruder dort unten tat, doch sehr wohl für das Schwert in seiner Hand, welches sich auch noch von der unfähigsten Hand führen ließ. Er spürte seine Macht und die Hingabe mit der es seinem Gebieter folgte und wieder keimte in ihm der Wunsch, es sofort an sich zu reißen.

„Neeeeein!" donnerte die Stimme, als Inuyasha die Blumen dahin schlachtete, seine Freunde befreite und keine Ranke ihn zu erreichen vermochte. „Hört auf damit! Meine Kinder! Hör auf, meine Kinder zu töten!"

Ein grausames Lächeln erschien auf Inuyashas Gesicht, als er sich schützend vor seine befreiten Freunde stellte und Tessaiga erhob.

„Was willst du dagegen unternehmen? Lass Sesshoumaru endlich runter und stell dich mir!"

„Törichte Halbbrut!" zischte Sesshoumaru aus. „Du hättest auf mich hören sollen!"

Kagome verstand nichts. Inuyasha wollte seinem Bruder helfen und dieser Dickkopf beschimpfte ihn auch noch?

„Wie wäre es, mit etwas mehr Vertrauen!" rief sie dem Dämon entgegen.

Doch Sesshoumaru war sich seines Schicksals gewiss. Er wusste um die wahre Stärke dieses Dämons und dass sein Vater ihn einst nur hatte mit Glück besiegen können. Inuyasha hatte keine Chance gegen ihn.

„Inuyasha, ich glaube, da ist etwas, das wir nicht wissen," sagte Sango ruhig, immer ihre Hand am Bumerang.

Kirara fauchte und sträubte sich neben Sango und starrte in die Hecke unter Sesshoumaru.

Auch Inuyasha hatte dieses unheilvolle Gefühl. Wem Sesshoumaru so leicht in die Falle ging, der musste etwas mehr zu bieten haben, als nur ein paar Ranken.

Und da vor ihm in der Hecke raschelte etwas. Ein Schatten löste sich aus dem dunklen Grün der Rosen und setzte sich langsam ab, als er nach vorne trat.

„Da bin ich, Sohn des Hundedämons! Wie du nach mir verlangtest."

Die kleine Gruppe war erschüttert und erschrocken zugleich. Vor ihnen stand eine zarte Gestalt, groß und erhaben. Blasse Haut umfing die feinen Glieder und schwarzes Haar wallte herab. Ein wunderschöner Mann stand vor ihnen, als hätte der Himmel selbst ihn erschaffen, von solcher Grazie und Natürlichkeit, wie sie keiner von den Freunden je gesehen hatte. Sein Körper war nackt und gab starke Arme preis und eine mächtige Brust. Nur Rosenranken waren seine Kleidung, die ihn jedoch nicht verletzten, die Blüten in der Farbe seiner Haut.

Wie konnte etwas so Gefährliches und Grausames, in solch wunderschönem Antlitz stecken?

In Kagome stieg ein Gefühl auf, dass es sich hier um etwas furchtbar Gefährliches handelte. Wie hatte Sango einst gesagt? Die gefährlichsten Dämonen sind diejenigen, die menschlicher Erscheinung sind.

Sie griff hinter sich in ihren Köcher und holte einen Pfeil heraus. Langsam legte sie ihn an die Sehne ihres Bogens.

Inru blieb stockend stehen.

„Eine Miko!" brachte er plötzlich japsend heraus und sein Atem schien ihm aus der Lunge gepresst worden zu sein.

Sesshoumaru beobachtete den Dämon interessiert. Anscheinend hatte er Angst. Seine schmalen zartrosa Lippen bebten und die Blätter um ihn herum raschelten.

„Ja, allerdings!" Kagome stand fest und unerschütterlich, bereit, den Bogen zu spannen und einen Schuss abzugeben.

Sie nickte Inuyasha zu und dieser verstand sofort, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Lass uns dieses Ungetüm ein für alle Mal erledigen!" antwortete er ihr.

Inru trat einen Schritt zurück. Er spürte etwas Gewaltiges in diesem unscheinbaren Mädchen.

„Was ist das für ein Teufelswerk!" flüsterte er beobachtend.

Kagome spannte den Bogen, der unter der großen Belastung anfing zu knarren. Ihren Pfeil hatte sie angelegt und richtete nun ihre Waffe auf diesen Feind vor ihr. Inuyasha selbst hob sein Tessaiga und ging in sich. Er hörte sein eigenes Herz schlagen und fühlte, wie sein Blut durch seine Adern schoss. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm plötzlich, als zwei verwirrende Wirbel in seinem Blickfeld erstanden. Sie wurden deutlicher und deutlicher, drängten sich aneinander.

Die Windnarbe!

Sesshoumaru spürte die Macht, die dort unten ruhte! Sie hatte zwei Pole von unterschiedlicher Art! So gegensätzlich! Was wohl passierte, wenn beide aufeinander prallten?

Auch der Dämon am Boden konnte es plötzlich sehen. Zwei Mächte, riesig und unendlich stark, waren auf ihn gerichtet! Die eine gülden und grimmig, leuchtete drohend über dem Geschehen. Die andere purpur und Recht schaffend, so rein wie das Mädchen selbst, welches die Macht innehatte. Die Erkenntnis kam sofort! Sie konnten ihn vernichten! Inrus Augen weiteten sich in Schock, als er die Gefahr vor sich erkannte. Sein schönes Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Fratze des Schreckens.

„Nein! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!" schrie er und plötzlich wuchs sein Gewand in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit.

Die Ranken, welche sprossen, erhoben den Dämon in die Höhe und bevor Kagome und Inuyasha hatten reagieren können, war Inru schon auf der Höhe von Sesshoumaru. Ranken bewegten sich und fingen an, zu knarren. Blütenstaub wurde aufgewirbelt und setzte sich auf allem nieder.

Inuyasha stürzte zu Kagome und drückte ihren Pfeil herunter.

„Warte, Kagome!" schrie er und die Schülerin ließ den Bogen sinken.

Schon fingen alle an zu husten. Der Blütenstaub setzte sich in ihre Lungen und machte das Atmen schwer. Sango nahm ihre Maske und Miroku rannte zu Kagome, um eine schützende Barriere zu erschaffen. Shippou und Kouga konnten dem Staub einigermaßen standhalten, da sie selbst Dämonen waren.

„Nein!" rief Inuyasha und hielt in der Bewegung inne.

Weit oben in der Luft stand Inru, ruhig und grimmig. Sein Blick hätte Wände durchschlagen können, von solcher Grausamkeit war er. In seiner Rechten hielt er einen riesigen braunen Dorn und presste ihn an Sesshoumarus Stirn, genau auf den Halbmond darauf.

„Tut es und er geht mit mir in den Tod!" Inrus Stimme war gelassen und selbstsicher.

Er war bereit für den Tod, wenn er letztendlich zumindest einen Hauch von Rache gehabt hätte, wenn er den Hundedämon mit sich nahm. Aber auch Vergnügen stieg in ihm empor. Dieser Halbdämon zu seinen Wurzeln war nicht nur äußerst stark in Verbindung mit dieser Priesterin, sondern auch schwach. Schwach, weil er halb menschlich war. Schwach, weil er Gefühle hatte. Schwach, weil er diesen Gefühlen erlag.

„Keiner rührt sich!" befahl Inuyasha und Kagome ließ die Sehne langsam wieder zurück.

„Was ist denn, Hundejunge? Ich dachte, du magst deinen Bruder nicht! Es kann dir doch egal sein!" rief Kouga.

Aber Inuyasha reagierte gar nicht darauf.

„Lass ihn runter und ich verschone dein Leben für dieses Mal."

Sango, Shippou und Kouga schienen mehr als überrascht und starrten den Halbdämon an.

„Was!" brachte Sango heraus. „Du meinst, du willst ihn fliehen lassen, nur um Sesshoumaru zu retten?"

Miroku wandte sich gegen Sango.

„Gerade du müsstest wissen, warum er das tut!"

Die Dämonenjägerin fuhr zusammen und Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Mönch hatte Recht! Wer war sie, dass sie über den Tod von Inuyashas Bruder urteilen konnte, wenn doch gerade Inuyasha es gewesen war, der immer wieder versucht hatte Kouhaku zu retten? Wie konnte sie auch nur einen Moment in Erwägung ziehen, dass sie das tun durfte, egal in welcher Beziehung die beiden Brüder nun standen.

Scham überwältigte sie und ließ ihren Atem stocken.

„Tut mir leid," brachte sie nur noch flüsternd hervor.

„Und meine Splitter?" fragte Kouga.

Inru lachte finster und seine Stimme wurde unnatürlich dunkel.

„Hohoho! Denkst du wirklich, das wäre eine Option für mich? Denkst du wirklich, du wärest in der Position, zu verlangen?"

Kagome schrak zusammen. Was hatte der Dämon nur vor? Warum rückte er Sesshoumaru nicht heraus, um sein Leben zu retten?

Inuyasha biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war alles wie ein böser Traum. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er mal versuchen würde, Sesshoumaru aus der Patsche zu helfen.

„Was willst du?" fragte der Halbdämon und versuchte seine Schultern zu straffen, so gebieterisch, wie möglich auszusehen.

Sesshoumaru schien keine Angst zu haben vor dem, der ihn bedrohte. Aber er starrte seinen Bruder an, seine Augen trafen die Inuyashas und beobachteten jedes Zucken, jeden Atemzug, den er machte. Inuyasha atmete hart und schwer, was ihm verriet, dass er aufgeregt war und unter Stress stand. Aber innerlich war auch Sesshoumaru ganz und gar nicht mehr ruhig. Er fürchtete den Tod nicht, dem er gerade ins Gesicht schaute, auch wenn er unwürdig und schmachvoll war. Aber er hasste diesen Dämon, er hasste was er vorhatte. Niemand seiner Familie hatte das verdient und niemandem sollte die Schande je widerfahren. Er fühlte die Spitze des mächtigen Dornes auf seiner Stirn, aber sein Blick wich nicht von Inuyasha ab, der dort unten zu ihm aufsah, so unwissend und rein in seiner Menschlichkeit. Er konnte verstehen, warum Inru auf ihn aus war.

„Was bist du denn bereit mir zu entbieten? Was glaubst du, das du mir geben kannst, diesem Dämon gleich an Wert?" die Worte standen auf der Lichtung, leer und allein.

Keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen, allesamt hielten sie den Atem an.

Inuyashas goldene Augen ließen von Sesshoumaru ab und verschwanden unter seinen silbernen Haaren. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum merklich.


End file.
